


mujineki

by luvotomy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvotomy/pseuds/luvotomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hayama stuck in nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mujineki

**Author's Note:**

> idk i've never written for them before and then suDDEN URGE and then i relented and then this happened shrugS
> 
> set in an au that doesn't have anything particular about it idk i dont make sense
> 
> sorry a little sorry i only know how to write short dumb self indulgent fic
> 
> edit: fixed one typo ooPS

_can i come pick you up?  
_

_i get off in 20  
_

the chill of autumn, leaves crunching underfoot, and wisps of smoke curling from his lips into the night, tugging his beanie over his ears, shifting the way he stands and leaning away from the streetlight, hidden but not hiding, but hayama is the moth to miyaji’s flame. 

“i’m not sure if you’re mine.” hayama suddenly says, his voice is loud but everything else is unusually quiet, and miyaji gives him an indecipherable look because they can both hear the ‘ _i’m not sure if you love me_ ’ he doesn’t say. his eyes flick towards where miyaji snubs out the cigarette on the brick wall, and he follows the taller man inside the shop, where the smell of grease and ramen hangs heavy in the air. he sits obediently at a table, waiting and watching the last of the customers stumble out.

he’s not sure if it’s bitter or sweet, but it’s not bittersweet and it tastes more like honeyed anxiety and hayama can’t swallow the lump in his throat.

(sometimes he trails behind miyaji, just a little bit, and he looks at his hand and then his own, he's done so much but there's something he still hesitates to do, so in the end nothing happens.)

when they're in the dark of miyaji's room, in the haze of curtain-filtered moonlight, hayama watches how miyaji unravels, and it excites him as much as the first time because he can't wait to see what else this person _is_.

"show me more," his voice cracks and miyaji clicks his tongue in irritation. he's not sure what exactly he's irritated about but hayama is so much bigger than him in a couple of ways, like how the things he asks for makes miyaji unsure about how to respond.

("what do you like?" "what's your favourite color?" "what's your favourite food?")

then he's a hot sweaty mess, with hayama's slippery and stupidly skillful fingers moving inside him, his chest feels like it's about to cave in and he can't seem to breathe but he's strangely okay with that.

"can i?"

"yeah," miyaji croaks, breaking down bit by bit, "yeah."

(he can't look at him, so he takes to covering his face with his arms, he can't look at him, lest he loses himself in dark eyes, greedy eyes, full of love and reverence he's not used to.

" _don't hide from me. show me more._ ")

miyaji crosses his ankles and pulls hayama closer and buries his face in his neck, and just the scent of _hayama_ overwhelms him. he lets out something like a sob and a moan as he cums, his abdomen tensing and quivering, and he clings like he can't let go, and he can't, he thinks faintly.

he doesn't say the name sitting tentatively on the tip of his tongue, and when their foreheads touch, nothing leaves his trembling lips.

hayama wakes up feeling half empty in the morning, but he goes home still in love.

_you forgot your keys_

as he hops off the train, he thinks about orange pyjama pants, coffee and smoke.

 


End file.
